herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Potato Head
Mrs. Potato Head is a supporting character in the 1999 Golden Globe winning Disney/Pixar movie Toy Story 2, one of the main characters in it's 2010 Oscar winning sequel Toy Story 3, and a minor character in it's 2019 sequel Toy Story 4. She is an egg-shaped character and the wife of Mr. Potato Head and adoptive mother of the Little Green Men. She is voiced by Estelle Harris. History ''Toy Story 2'' The day after Christmas, Mrs. Potato Head is seen with the other toys before Andy prepares to take Woody to the car. After Woody is taken by Al McWhiggin, she is left alone. She is a rather cheerful character and is eager to adopt three Little Green Men when she learns that Mr. Potato Head saved their lives. Mr. Potato Head has found her lost earring. Before her husband leaves with Buzz and his troops, she stores his "extra pair of shoes and angry eyes" into his back compartment. She is the substitute assistant leader of Bo Peep until Buzz returns home. She is later seen singing with the other toys when Woody is returned home. ''Toy Story 3'' Mrs. Potato Head portrays One-Eyed Betty. Later, she knows her eye is lost. She and the other toys are donated to Sunnyside. Days later, she and her husband have their body parts scattered by the toddlers. Lotso gets angry that the toys are out of the caterpillar room, so he sends his men to arrest her and the other toys. Later, she and the other toys are confronting Lotso until they are almost incinerated in the power plant. The Little Green Men used an actual claw to save her and the rest of the toys. Back again, she is donated to Bonnie. Gallery Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9762.jpg Toy Story 2 Poster 9 - Toys.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends in a poster for Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Poster 13.png|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends in a poster for Toy Story 3 22.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends in Toy Story 2 3.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head and the main characters of Toy Story 3 40.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends going to Sunnyside in Toy Story 3 71.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends arrive at Sunnyside in Toy Story 3 43.PNG|Lotso and Ken give Mrs. Potato Head and her friends a tour of Sunnyside in Toy Story 3 44.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends in the caterpillar room in Toy Story 3 653.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head running with her husband Mr. Potato Head, Buzz, Jessie and Slinky in Toy Story 3 68.PNG|Mrs. Potato Head and the others embracing Woody in Toy Story 3 TS3 DVD PIC 1.png|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends on the Toy Story 3 DVD. This is Mrs. Potato Head's first and currently only appearance on a DVD cover Dobuel.png|Mrs. Potato Head and her friends on the 2010 Toy Story 3 Blu-ray 506.PNG 694.PNG Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Contradictory Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Foods Category:Spouses Category:Pure Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parents Category:Genderless Category:Famous Category:Paranoid Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Book Heroes